Love is Pain
by regshowwriter
Summary: Rigby finds himself unable to confront Mordecai about his love for him. Will he tell him or not? How will Mordecai take it? Read to find out. Mordecai x Rigby Mordecai x Margaret
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Not much of a writer, but I love the pairing and the show and I find that there aren't enough Morby fanfics out there, so just trying to do my bit :P ****If it's not terrible then I might consider writing more. ****Leave a comment and let me know what you think. **

******Cheers**

* * *

The sunlight hit the window, creating an immense glare across the room. Rigby awoke, startled at the bright light that hit his eyes like a sharp knife being dug into him, each second that he was exposed to the light was like another inch the knife was being dug deeper. Much to his surprise, he got up hastily and scampered over to the window, trying not to wake up his avian friend, Mordecai.

Shutting the blind seemed to create a bittersweet feeling. The sunlight was an eternal bliss that had awoken him from his dreams, terminating the images, voices and memories that had surrounded him in another realm.

"Dude, leave it open," a small voice requested from under the blankets of the single, pine bed.

"Auuggh, I don't wanna! Im too tired!" Rigby exclaimed, sharpening his voice and creating a much louder sound that the blue bird

"We gotta get up for work, dude. Just leave it open"

Rigby walked backwards, allowing himself to reach the blinds that he had once just closed. The sunlight entered the room once again, a familiar sight to the Racoon's sleepless eyes. A small rattling grew louder and the creaks of the wooden stairs groaned in symphony as the gumball machine ventured closer and closer to the duo's room.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Get down here now! You're late for your job, as per usual," Benson shouted. It was not the first, and nowhere near the last time that Benson would be saying that to the two.

The two ran out of the house, literally jumping down the whole flight of stairs that connected the house to the grass. Whilst in the midst of Benson's rage and his glare at the two, Mordecai and Rigby picked up two rakes. They were practically brand new, due to the fact that the racoon thought it would be funny to use them as javelins in the park's sport contest earlier that month.

As they reached the final area of the park to do their job the sun was in the middle of the sky, beating down on them with the harshness that the sweltering, dry climate had to offer them. As they got on with their jobs the Racoon spoke up.

"Hey dude, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, got that new video game the other day, I'll probably play that, I guess"

"Oh… alright" The Racoon replied, with his voice drifting off ending in almost a quiet whisper.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Mordecai asked with a sincere gesture on his face

The Raccoon looked down, not replying. He didn't know how long he had, had feelings for Mordecai. Maybe a few years or since the day that he had met him. All of it seemed like a blur. Mordecai felt as though he had let down his friend, and knew that there was something up.

"Dude, what is it? I know you're pissed off at something."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's nothing, man."

Rigby wanted to tell him. So bad. He knew that if he told his friend, things would never be the same again. He decided to go for the option of bottling in his feelings and wondering about the possibilities that could arise if he told Mordecai.

That night Rigby tossed and turned in his sleep. He was fighting the insomnia that had kept him awake for many years, caused by his affectionate love towards his friend. The harder he fought, the more he felt like he was losing. It was no use. The sleepless night had gotten the better of him, and he succumbed to it and got off his trampoline. The squeaks echoed through the room, buzzing and humming as they stopped vibrating. He made his way over to the window and looked out at the park at night. It looked different at night, in the darkness. The shapes and objects were perceived as one thing at a moment in time, only to change in an instant and form another object.

As Rigby stood there he looked out to the moon and whispered to himself

"If only I could tell you"

Little did Rigby know, but Mordecai was awake and well aware of his surroundings. A voice spoke out from the darkness

"Tell who, what?"

Rigby crooked his neck to the left instantaneously to the direction of the voice. He was startled by the immediate break in silence and panicked.

"Umm, uhh."

"Well…who is it?" The bird questioned

"Just no one."

"Dude, it can't be 'no one.' If it was no one then why would you say that?" The bird reconciled with his statement and then finally realised what kind of person Rigby was talking about.

"Oh, dude. A special someone?"

Rigby looked at him.

"It totally is, isn't it?" Mordecai said with a cheesy smile on his face

"No it's not! Stop talking!" Rigby exclaimed

"Jeez dude, be quiet, you'll wake up Pops and stuff. I was only asking. Look, you can tell me now, or just be a dickhead. Your choice"

The Racoon looked away. Mordecai wanted to get it out of him. He knew that the Raccoon would break; it was only a matter of time.

"Can you at least describe them to me?" Mordecai pleaded, in an attempt to see whether he knew the person

"Well, okay. I guess" The Raccoon was unsure of whether to tell Mordecai. Maybe he should just make some of the stuff up? What if Mordecai caught onto him? What would he do? Some many questions were whirling around in his head in such as small frame of time.

"They're tall. And, and they're funny."

The Raccoon let it out.

"Haha, okay, so what else, Rigby?"

"Well I've known them for a while now. A few years"

"Do I know them too?" The bird added

"Well…yeah, you know them pretty well I guess"

Who could it be? The bird wondered, and then it hit him. The only girl he knew well and for a few years, who was tall and funny, was Margaret. He had to ask the question.

"He dude, is this 'girl' a bird?" Mordecai questioned in a happy toned, which concealed a darker feeling inside. A feeling of hatred, anger, nervousness and sorrow

"Well-" Rigby paused. Did he know? Oh shit, he knows, doesn't he?

"Yeah" The Raccoon finished off his sentence with feelings of regret, anger and fearfulness.

This was enough for Mordecai. He turned around in his bed, facing the wall, away from Rigby. How could he do this to me? I loved her. He knew that. God dammit Rigby, you backstabbing, piece of shit.

There was just silence, leaving the Raccoon pondering about what he had just said to his friend.

"Dude, you there?"

No reply. His words drifted off into the night and dissolved into the air, left without a trace. Rigby hit himself. He knew he had screwed this up, he knew he should've kept his mouth shut. On the other end of the room, the bird looked at the wall with a cold, hard stare. He knew that he had screwed this up. He didn't know if he could still be friends with Rigby anymore. That single answer confirmed everything. He did like her.

* * *

**Ok, so I've realised that I should continue this after some thought. (And thanks to a few other people on fanfic - cheers :D)**

**At the moment it will be updated weekly or maybe a day or so earlier or later**

**I've got my last exams for school coming up in a few weeks, so I'm kinda studying for those, but nontheless I will try to deliver!**

**Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another new chapter here. Pretty sad, but I didn't know how to add a chapter LOL**

**so I think I reposted chapter 1 again, but it's deleted now****…I think.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Comment/review etc. if you want!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning began with the two starting off on their jobs. Yet again, the sun was beating down on them; the brilliant yellow shine hit the green grass and reflected the sun's colour onto the two. Little was said between each other, and Rigby was feeling depressed. Even though not much was said that night, it was enough for Rigby to think that Mordecai knew that he liked him, and enough for Mordecai to believe that Rigby liked his one true love, Margaret. Rigby was getting agitated with the silence and he broke the ice and spoke out.

"Hey dude, wanna get a coffee on our break?"

Mordecai kept raking the leaves for a few seconds, thinking about how he was going to reply to the Raccoon's question. His brow furrowed and only a few words came out.

"Why? Why, would you want to go there? It's too hot to get a coffee, unless you want to see somebody?" Mordecai questioned authoritatively with a hint of irritation on each question

"I dunno, you like going there I guess. Look, it was only a question, no need to get angry about it" Rigby's sentence was full of innocence.

"It was a stupid question." The bird retorted. The tone of his voice told Rigby to discontinue the conversation, but the Raccoon kept on.

"Fuck, fine dude. I'm going over there, you can just stay here" Rigby said with anger and frustration due to the fact that he couldn't have a full conversation with his friend.

The Raccoon dropped his rake and walked away from his job.

"Dude, our break isn't for another 2 hours! Get back here!" The bird called out as Rigby's figure inched further and further away and eventually out of his line of sight.

"God dammit, Rigby" The bird murmured, he watched Rigby walk off to the East side of the park towards the city, bustling with cars and people.

The raccoon was pissed off, and he knew one thing that would take his mind off it. Walking away from the park he kicked the leaves that were littered around on the path in a midst of frustration.

Rigby arrived at a block of apartments, they were relatively new, but were already worn down. These apartments had only been built a year or so ago and were already looking like shabby and abandoned. Walking up to the intercom, he studied the different apartments and the names of the people that lived in each apartment. His eyes moved down the list until he met the apartment, which had no name written on the slip of paper. He buzzed on the number 5 apartment and a croaky voice answered.

"Yeah, who is it?" The voice asked

"It's me, Rigby" The Raccoon replied

"Oh hey man! Come in, I'll buzz you through"

A faint buzzing sound came from the electronics and Rigby pushed on the glass door. He made his way up the stairs looking at each of the doors on his way up. His hand glided up the balustrade and he could feel each imperfection in the wood on his paw. He arrived at number five apartment to find that the man was already there, waiting for him at the doorway.

"Just the usual?" The man asked, as though it was a regular routine. In fact it was, the Raccoon had been going up here quite a lot in the past month or so. At least a few times every fortnight.

"Yeah, just the usual" The Raccoon muttered, looking away to the left, still annoyed with the events that had previously occurred

The man wore a white singlet and had blue jeans on, sporting a gold chain across his neck, which had the Christian cross on it. He walked back out to the doorway and gave Rigby a plastic bag, wrapped in tinfoil. The plastic bag was exchanged for a $30 bill and the door was shut.

Rigby unwrapped the tin foil, revealing the plastic bag with marijuana in it. It had already been cut by the dealer, which made the Raccoon's life a lot easier. He scattered the marijuana onto the thin, half opaque rolling paper and he rolled it up, twisting each end gently so that the paper did not tear. He took out his lighter and set one end alight, inhaling a large amount of the joint. He sat at the back of the block of apartments, where he couldn't be seen. He felt at home there, with all the trashcans, dumpsters and amongst other things. He was all alone, and he had felt that way nearly all of his life. The embers glowed as he took each inhale before dying back down to its usual brightness. The rolling paper was burning up and being swept into the air, while the half burnt paper still with embers glowing inside of it hung to the end of the joint by almost by a thread. He tapped the joint and the ash dropped to the ground, spilling and creating a dissolving look as it broke into smaller pieces like dust.

As he took another draw, the effects of the drug started to kick in and Rigby felt more at ease, away from the problems that he had encountered earlier in the day. He started to think about what was going on at the park. Was Mordecai still working? Did he go after him? What if he saw him smoking? Paranoid thoughts were entering his head; the side effects of the joint were not helping at all either. No one at the park knew that he was doing drugs and he knew it would be embarrassing and awkward if he were caught. Rigby picked himself up and walked further down the alleyway to hide himself even more.

Police sirens, children shouting and cars driving by and honking filled the air, creating a busy atmosphere. The Raccoon flicked the joint onto the ground, discarding it and stood on it, smothering the embers that clung to the end of the paper. The Raccoon walked away, taking out a few pieces of gum and stuffing them in his mouth in an attempt to get rid of the smell.

He decided that walking back over to the park would be a good idea; contrary to the fact that Mordecai was pissed off at him. Benson had either realised that he had left or was going to in a few minutes. The usual smell of the park drifted into his nostrils. He came into distance with Mordecai sitting underneath the tree looking intently on his phone. The effects of the joint were still accompanying Rigby and he felt as though he had, had a few drinks. He was light-headed and was trying hard to concentrate at the task at hand, while trying to forget about their little argument. Mordecai heard the Raccoon's soft paws treading on the ground and looked up, with his eyes still partially glued to his phone.

"Dude, what the h? Where were you?"

"Just doing some stuff. Look. It doesn't matter, let's just ge-" The Raccoon was cut off abruptly

"Seriously dude, what the fuck? You can't just take a break whenever you feel like it? Benson's gonna fire you" The blue bird argued

"Back off man, since when do you care about me? You don't even give a shit about me, not since last night. Besides, we always slack off!" The Raccoon growled, with growing anger

"Well why wouldn't I? You know damn well know that I like her, and you think you can just go behind my back and pull this shit?"

The Raccoon was starting to realise that this wasn't about him 'liking' Mordecai. Like everything, it had nothing to do with him. It was always about Margaret. Margaret this, Margaret that. Why couldn't she just _fuck off? _The drug's potential capabilities set in and Rigby became mixed with emotions that were too strong for him to bottle in. He felt nervous, anxious, angry, and hesitant and many other feelings in that split second.

"Look man, why don't you just fuck off?" Rigby exclaimed with hateful eyes

The Raccoon scampered away towards the house. The bird stood there not knowing whether to go after him, or let him run to the house. Mordecai didn't know that Rigby was on drugs and was unaware of his quickly changing emotions. After some time, Mordecai thought that it would be best to go to the house to see how Rigby was going. As he approached the house, he could hear some yelling and commotion, which was disturbing the park of its quiet atmosphere.

"Rigby, what the hell are you doing?" Benson questioned

The Raccoon was standing there with an old, leather suitcase. Clothes were sticking out the side of the case, and it looked like he had just shoved everything in there and shut it.

"Fuck off, Benson, I'm leaving," the Raccoon replied, spitting his answer with detest. He pushed his way past Benson, who was standing in the doorway of the front door

"Get back here Rigby, or you're fired!"

"Cool! Doesn't even matter you fucking idiot, because I quit!"

The Raccoon walked down the stairs, only to meet another individual. Mordecai stood there, not knowing what to say. The Raccoon looked him straight in the eye and said nothing.

"Wait, dude. Why are you leaving like this? What's gotten into you?" Mordecai pleaded.

The Raccoon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew that if he told his friend, it would be awkward, but if he didn't he'd regret it for the rest of his life. The options weighed up in his head, and he eventually broke down, crying.

"Come on dude, let's go inside," the bird insisted, with a large portion of empathy in his voice

As Mordecai offered a hand to be placed on the Raccoon's shoulder, he ushered him up the stairs towards the house. A silence that could not be ignored filled the air as Rigby sobbed quietly letting out small whines. Benson looked at Mordecai with oddity implying an almost '_What the hell just happened?' _kind of look.

Later that day, the commotion had settled down and the duo went into their room to go to bed. Not much was said, besides a simple 'goodnight'. They both lay on their beds, looking up at the ceiling. The bird looked at ceiling with remorse and sorrow, remembering what Rigby had said to him earlier that day. The bird felt depressed and felt like he needed someone to talk to. Most of their meaningful and significant conversations that they had with one another were usually at this time, when they had just gotten into bed.

"Psst, Rigby, you awake?" The Bird whispered

The Raccoon was a little hesitant to reply.

"Yeah, what?"

"Look dude, the stuff I said earlier. I didn't mean it. It's just- the bird admitted. It was true, to an extent, half centered on his sympathy towards Rigby, the other half around truth.

"It's okay man. I know." Rigby replied

There was silence for a few seconds

"Hey Dude, do you.." Mordecai thought about how he was going to ask the question. What it just anger Rigby and start another fight? He didn't want his best friend leaving him, but he just had to know. All this thinking had caused him to lose track of time and realise that the Raccoon was sitting up looking at him blankly.

"Duuude, you there?" Rigby asked

"Oh yeah. So, umm. Look, do you like, uhhh, you know… Margaret?" The bird stumbled like a child in the dark

Rigby sat there with a dumbfounded look in his face. "What? Are you being serious?" Rigby questioned. It was now obvious to Mordecai that he didn't like Margaret. A feeling of relief washed over the bird.

"Well, I don't know… It's just you said that you liked this chick, who was a bird and, well yeah. That's all"

"Nah man, I don't like her"

"Do you like any girls at the moment?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby froze. He didn't know what to say. He never even knew if he had like _a_ girl in his life.

"Nah, not really." The Raccoon replied.

"So what? You were just lying then?" Mordecai sounded let down

"Yeah, I guess so, man"

"Well bro, you better not be gay or something." Mordecai said with a small laugh to compliment his joke.

Rigby replied with a nervous chuckle, hoping that Mordecai was in fact making a light hearted joke and not actually giving a meaningful thought to what he just said.

"Yeah, haha. Gay. Nice one dude" Rigby gave a fake chuckle

"Night dude" Mordecai said, drifting off to sleep.

Those words stabbed Rigby and affected him. _You better not be gay or something. _They repeated over and over again. Rigby just lay there, looking up at the ceiling. _There's no hope for Mordecai and I now _Rigby thought to himself.

* * *

**Ok, so currently I have my set of exams coming up and I'm a little busy, but I'm going to try and post at least once a week.**

**Until next time, I'll catch you later.**

**-regshowwriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys, another chapter out. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
Comment if you want, it gets kinda lonely not knowing if people enjoy it or not :/ LOL**

**-regshowwriter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Raccoon and the bird both woke up at the same time and took the usual route downstairs. The bird ran his hand down the balustrade while Rigby scampered down the stairs on all 4 paws, making a soft thudding sound as each pad touched the steps. Just as they reached the kitchen, Mordecai's phone rang. The vibrating created an amplified sound on the wooden table that could be heard just as well as a ringtone on the usual volume. He picked up the old Nokia phone, he had been made fun of over the past years for owning a brick phone, but it didn't bother him. The phone did its job and that's all that mattered. The digital screen came up with the words 'Margaret' in the caller ID message. His heart skipped for a few seconds and he started to panic.

"Dude! It's Margaret" Mordecai said fretfully

Rigby shrugged it off. "Yeah, so? You gonna answer it? Jeez" He questioned, making sure that Mordecai knew that he was annoyed

He pressed the 'Ok' button, which allowed him to accept the call.

"Oh, uh hey Margaret! How – how's it going?" Mordecai said, with his voice ranging from high pitch to low-pitched all with different volume and in general all over the place.

"Haha, you alright Mordecai? You sound a little off" Margaret asked being playful as usual.

"Nah, I'm fine"

There was a slight pause between both of them.

"Oh yeah! Mordecai, do you want to hang out today?" Margaret asked cheerfully

_What? Margaret wanted to hang out with me?_ Mordecai thought

"Mordecai? You there?" Margaret enquired

"Oh umm yeah! That would be cool, what time?"

"I get off my shift at 1, so maybe then?" Margaret asked

"Sounds great. I'll see you later"

"Ugghh! What did she want?" Rigby said rather displeased

"Dude, she only wanted to hang out. What's your problem with her?" Mordecai said

Rigby brushed off the comment and walked into the kitchen, making himself some cereal. Mordecai soon followed grasping the phone in his hand.

"Wow dude, I can't believe it! She actually asked _me _to do something with her!" Mordecai was excited and astounded at the same time.

Rigby just kept on ignoring everything that Mordecai said about Margaret. She infuriated him; he really didn't know why he liked her so much. She wasn't that special, was she? He felt like going back to his dealer's place. At least that would put his mind off it.

"I'm going out" Rigby said plainly. He got up off his chair and headed for the front door

"Yeah dude, lets go to the coffee shop" Mordecai added

"Yeah, you can. I'm going somewhere else though"

"Haha like where? You never hang out with anyone except for me" Mordecai joked

"Yes I do!" Rigby complained

"Nuh-uh" Mordecai retorted

"Stop talking!" Rigby exclaimed

"Look dude, just come to the coffee shop. I really want to get a coffee anyway, and I know you do too. Plus, Eileen will be there, yeahhhyuhhh!" Mordecai said as he used his usual catchphrase

The duo walked to the coffee shop and grabbed a booth next to the window by the street. There weren't many cars on the road, mostly because it was late morning during a weekday and unlike Mordecai and Rigby, they had gotten up early to make it to work on time. There was a faint sound of cars honking and cars shifting up through the gears while driving along the road, all of which were quite calming to the Raccoon as he drifted off into his own world. A world where there was no Margaret and it was only him and Mordecai and the rest of the world. Eileen and Margaret came over from across the room to greet the two.

"What's with Rigby?" Eileen asked

"Dunno, just being Rigby I guess" Mordecai replied

"Well, what do you guys want?" Margaret requested.

"We'll just get 2 coffees to have here, thanks." Mordecai said cheerfully

"Sure thing, that'll be 8 dollars thanks"

Mordecai reach out to get his wallet, only realising that he had left it back in his room.

"Oh shoot, sorry Margaret. I left my wallet at the house, I'll run back and get it"

"Sure thing, I'll just wait here then"

Eileen walked off with Mordecai running behind her trying not to lose valuable time that could be spent with Margaret. As Margaret sat down, Rigby tried not to acknowledge her at all, looking out the window at Mordecai running down the street, towards the park.

"So Rigby, how are you?" Margaret asked

Rigby gave a small nod and gesture as a way of implying yes. There was just silence.

"Ok Rigby, what's the matter?" Margaret said rather displeased

Rigby turned around to look at Margaret in the face. He could say a lot to her, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm fine Margaret. Sheesh"

"Look Rigby you can tell me anything I-"

"It's fine. I'm fine! That's it!" Rigby confirmed

Margaret sighed. "It's Mordecai, isn't it?"

"What are you getting at?" Rigby asked irritably

"I've seen the way that you look at him, with those eyes. Rigby. You like him, don't you?" Margaret said with a tone of sadness and regret in her voice

"I'm not saying nothing," Rigby said, standing his ground. He turned to look at Margaret; she was looking straight into his eyes. She full well knew that he liked him, but she just had to hear it for herself.

"Look Rigby, it's ok. You can tell me anything, I'll keep a secret," Margaret said, sounding familiar to a counsellor, talking to one of their patients

Rigby looked towards her, he was unsure of whether or not she could be trusted with his secret. After all, he had every right to; this was one of his biggest secrets in his life, really. Rigby didn't say anything to her, but left a facial emotion that spelt sympathy and sadness. Margaret took one look at him. That face, knowing that his best friend would never love him. She didn't know what to say, except for smile understandingly and put her hand on top of his.

"You should just tell him Rigby" Margaret explained

"But I can't! I just can't…" Rigby trailed off, words being lost in the background noise of the coffee shop

"If you tell him, what's the worst that can happen?"

"It's easy for you to say. He _loves _you! You're not going to be affected by this. Just hurry up and go out with him again" Rigby's tone changed suddenly from a mouse to a hyped up lion.

Margaret didn't know what to say, except just sit there. She was taken aback by Rigby's quick change in emotion. Thinking about what he had just said. It really sunk into her and it affected her even more. Rigby got up out of the booth and ran out of the coffee shop on all four feet, before running straight into Mordecai running the other way.

"Hey dude, what's wrong? Are you cry-"

"JUST FUCK OFF" Rigby cut him off

Mordecai looked over at Margaret, who had her face in her hands. Tears were slowly rolling down her feathers before they were met with the top of the table, making a small splash as they hit. Mordecai saw her and ran over asking what was the matter.

"Margaret, what happened?"

"Don't worry, it's fine Mordecai"

"No Margaret, what happened? Did Rigby say something to you? I swear if he did.."

"Mordecai, it's fine. It wasn't Rigby's fault. Trust me."

Mordecai wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. He sat down with her at the booth. She burrowed her face into his chest, softly crying. Mordecai looked up out the window as he caught a glimpse of Rigby walking up the street and around the corner. He knew it had something to do with him and her, but what could it be?

"Alright, what did Rigby do? What happened?" Mordecai asked plainly

"I can't tell you Mordecai. I made a promise to Rigby, anyway it's nothing. I've just had a long day, that's all" Margaret said with a smile forming on her face.

"I'll see if I can get off work early so we can get out of here"

After a quick conversation with her boss, Margaret motioned to Mordecai that she was allowed to leave. They left the shop and started to walk towards Margaret's apartment. Mordecai was unsure why they were heading that way, he figured that she wanted to change clothes from her work uniform.

'Wow, I can't believe she's inviting me to her place' Mordecai thought to himself.

As they reached the her apartment the traffic intensified in contrast to the amount of traffic back at the coffee shop. Mordecai and Margaret crossed the road with considerable pace, dodging cars and walking from lane to lane. Why there was no crossing or traffic lights by that road was strange. They walked up the concrete stairs that lead to the second floor of her apartment.

Each step stood out from each other and were unique, being a different shade of grey, some dark like they had been wet with water, to others that were such a light shade of grey they were almost white. The black side railing looked relatively new on one side of the stairs, but on the right it was peeling and cracking almost as though it had been there for a considerable amount of time. Margaret's door was a red that was almost similar to the red colour that coloured her feathers all over her body. The door indicated the number '401' each bronze number oxidized from the air, rain and sunshine that beat down upon it until it was turning a plain, dull white.

Margaret opened up the door with Mordecai trailing behind, surveying the first half of the room. It was a simple apartment, a couch to the left of the main doorway with a tv opposite it. Opposite the main door was a white tiled kitchen was a wooden, oak table with four chairs to match and to the right of that room was a short hallway with two doors on each side. The doors were a darker shade of red that was on the main door to the apartment.

"Hey Mordecai, I'm just going to be in my room" Margaret called out from the hallway

"Ok, that's cool. I'll just wait out here." Mordecai said as he sat down on the couch

Within 10 minutes of waiting there, Margaret called out to him,

"Hey Mordecai, can you just help me with something?"

Mordecai got up and walked over to the hallway. Her door was partially open and he placed one hand to the face of the door and pushed gently. The door opened quietly and swung back just touching the wall. _What did she want? _Mordecai thought Margaret was standing next to a small, wooden drawer table that was moved just out from the corner of the wall.

"Would you mind helping me move this?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thing" Mordecai replied. It was a bit of a let down for him. He thought she might've wanted him for something else, but as usual he over thought small things like this.

As Mordecai leant over to grab each corner of the drawer to lift it, both of their hands touched. It was only for a split second, but it was enough for them to get each other's attention. Mordecai was staring straight into Margaret's eyes and in reciprocation, so was Margaret. Mordecai leant in for what was going to be a small kiss, but ended up being something more deep and meaningful.

Margaret backed away towards her bed as Mordecai followed her, staying within inches from her. They both fell back onto her bed and passionately started kissing. Mordecai felt her warm breath breathing onto him and her hands on the side of his face. Their tongues were touching, moving around with each movement of their beaks, almost like a synchronisation. Mordecai thought that this was amazing, after all this time, she had liked him too. They broke the kiss and stared at each other intently, without a word. It was pure ecstasy, like heaven, a boundless plain of happiness and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, here's another new chapter. Sorry I've been a little late on this one, been caught up**

**in study and what-not ****(only 3 weeks until I finish all my exams for school…FOREVER!)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They fell onto her bed kissing one another with deep compassion. Margaret grabbed Mordecai's hands and pulled them upwards, towards her shirt. Mordecai could be stupid sometimes, but he tried hard not to muck this up. This was one of those things that you couldn't stuff up. If you did, it would be over for good. No second chances, just over. He gently grabbed the neck of Margaret's shirt and gave it a slight tug slowly pulling it up her body. She stuck out her hands as the shirt lifted above her head. Not a single word was said while all of this was happening, but it was obvious to both of them that they had something for each other. Margaret rolled out from underneath Mordecai, allowing Mordecai to move to the left of her lying on his back on the bed. He thought he had blown it for a second as she stood up and was momentarily kicking himself.

Her hands shifted to her back as she fiddled with the strap of her bra. She pulled her hands away as it fell to the floor in front of her feet. Mordecai was left there lying on the bed, speechless. She stood there with an alluding smile as if she wanted Mordecai to stay there and watch her. She unzipped her pants and dropped them down to her feet, stepping out of them as she took a few steps to the bed that Mordecai was paralysed with nervousness on.

"This should be fun," Margaret said seductively with a grin on her face

Rigby sat there in the old, leather chair. The crinkles and cracks that it had accumulated over the years were tremendous and was beginning to look like a white leather chair, instead of a light tanned one. Everything seemed so distinct for Rigby and he wasn't even high yet. He was in his own state of mind, a distant place from the world that surrounded him at that particular point in time. Looking out towards the window of the low-rise apartment building, he could just manage to make out the park. Not that it was far away, but great, elevated high-rises blocked out 70 percent of his view.

For some reason, Rigby felt mad at Mordecai. He hadn't done anything to anger Rigby, but it was just the fact that Rigby couldn't tell him how he felt. Sure, there were some things that Rigby would get out of using a variation of excuses which seemed perfectly legitimate to him, but not so much for others. This was one that was a legitimate excuse. For all he knew, his friendship with Mordecai could either never be the same again, or it could all end burning up with fiery, heated flames, too fierce to put out. A part of him told Rigby that Mordecai loved him. He tried to turn that section of his brain off, but it was too difficult. _What if he actually loved me? _Rigby thought. Rigby put all of these thoughts aside for a moment as he dealer came into the room. His friend was carrying to bags of white powder. Cocaine. Rigby had never done it before, but after the massive fight that he had just had, he needed something a little more powerful to get his mind at ease. The dealer dropped the two small bags of cocaine on the table, allowing Rigby to examine the difference. There was no real difference and the only way that he could find out was if he tried both of them. Rigby wasn't going to go crazy and have an all-out binge, but he was determined to try both of them sooner or later.

"Alright dude, so this one is probably more for you. Helps you get your mind at ease and doesn't give you a massive trip. Won't even come close to killing you too." The dealer spoke, pointing to the bag on the left. His voice sounded laid back, calm and collective. It was funny, considering that the stuff could possibly kill the Raccoon.

"Now this one. " The dealer pointed to the bag on the right. "This is something special. I only get a small bit of it imported 'cause it's really expensive, but if you're willing to go for that extra trip…then this is the stuff you want to buy. Obviously it's more expensive, but it's a real bang for your buck"

Rigby weighed up his choices. A bigger trip meant that he was in more risk of dying, but then again, who cares? It was only Rigby, after all. He studied the bags again, as if it was going to determine his decision.

"The left one" Rigby said bluntly

The dealer took the right bag and walked back into his room, putting it away. Rigby took the bag and opened it. Upon opening it, white dust ascended into the air. Rigby was always heavy handed, but this time didn't manage to spill any on him. Just as he looked up the dealer emerged from his room. He shut the darkly varnished wooden door using the bronze doorknob that very nicely complimented the door.

The dealer handed Rigby a piece of metal, which was almost identical to a straw. Before they started, Rigby handed over 40 dollars to the man, who he still hadn't asked what his _real _name was. Although he claimed that his name was Alex, he still wasn't convinced. Using one of his credit cards, the Raccoon attempted to make a line, only to be laughed at by Alex.

"Haha, dude. That's not how you do it! Here, let me show you."

Alex grabbed Rigby's credit card out of his hand and started to shape the coke into a line. The Raccoon had drawn a massive line that was probably longer in height than in length. Alex shaped it into something that some would say a 'perfect line' but to Rigby, it was just a line of cocaine.

Rigby took the metal straw that was sitting on the coffee table and held it next the line. It was very awkward for him being a Raccoon. Was he just meant to put the straw up to his nose first, then to the line and snort? Or was it the other way around? He decided to put the straw up to his nose first and then to the coke. When he was lowering his head, he went down too quickly and ended up with the straw smashing into his nose, causing him to be fuelled with impatience and anger which made him to want to do the coke even more than before.

Rigby took in a deep breath and exhaled, preparing himself. He had never done this before, but he knew that it was going to be great. His mind was already at ease and he hadn't even done it yet. He started to take in a breath as he ran the straw along the line. In less than a few seconds he had already finished a line. There was a strong sensational feeling in his nose. Being an animal, he had a stronger sense of smell than Alex. He started to feel lightheaded and unbalanced; it was almost like taking morphine at the hospital. A warm sensation flowed through him as he prepared himself for another line. He leant down to the table and drew up more of the cocaine. He collapsed back in the chair and let the drug get to work. His arms and legs felt numb, but it wasn't a problem, as he didn't even feel as though he wanted to move at all.

He looked out to the park again and immediately thought of Mordecai. Unlike a few minutes ago when he thought about bad thoughts he thought about great ones. Memories that he had shared with the blue bird over the years - school, university and work. He sighed as he watched the sun start to lower itself from the middle of the sky and hide itself from the world, allowing for the majestic moon to appear from the other side that the sun fell down upon. It was almost like a game that the two were playing.

The sun was running away from the moon, or was it the other way around? Rigby immediately thought of himself as the moon. An object that shone less bright than the other one, and was noticed less by others. It didn't offer anything great to the world, only darkness, not to mention that only way that people saw the moon was because of the sun brightness on it. Then there was Mordecai, a bright sun. People noticed him, he was literally and intellectually 'brighter' than him and never faded out into the background. Just like the moon was chasing the sun, Rigby was chasing Mordecai.

That same part of Rigby that told him that Mordecai loved him made him believe the other theory he had, that the sun was chasing the moon. Maybe, just maybe Mordecai did love him, and quietly he was chasing after him, Rigby just didn't realise it yet. It was hard to believe, but it could've been true. Stranger things have happened. It became too overwhelming for him and he let out a deep sigh. Not even the cocaine could get his mind off Mordecai and their relationship.

Alex noticed Rigby's silent distress. "Hey dude, you alright?" Alex asked sympathetically, lighting up a cigarette

"Oh yeah, there's just some stuff going on at the moment" Rigby replied in a relaxed manner

"Share. Come on" Alex said, holding out his arms and moving his fingers back and forth in a synchronized manner, like he was guiding a car that was reversing into a tough spot, before chucking a cigarette and lighter to Rigby

"Well" Rigby said, whilst lighting up his cigarette "There's this guy right?" Rigby took a draw from his cigarette. "I really like him, but, I dunno if he likes me. You feel me dude?"

"Yeah dude, I get you. You gonna tell this guy or what?" Alex asked inquisitively

"I dunno dude. It seems too hard" Rigby said, yet again looking out over to the park.

"To be real with you man, you should just tell him. If you don't you're gonna regret it for most of your life. Trust me. I've been down that road many times, it's not pretty I can tell you that"

Rigby looked down to his lap and studied the chair again, before taking another draw on his cigarette. This was going to be a tough decision. It would be even tougher with him knowing that Mordecai never knew how he felt.

Margaret got up off the bed, it squeaked and rocked making unique sounds that only a bed would make. Mordecai lay there on the bed in another world. _That was amazing _he thought. Sure, he had sex quite a few times, but with Margaret… it was something more special. Words couldn't describe how happy he was feeling, still he couldn't help but think about Rigby and the incident that had occurred earlier that day.

"You gonna leave or what?" Margaret said, grinning at Mordecai

Mordecai lifted his head up, with the rest of his body still lying on the bed

"Yeah, just give me a second"

He dropped his head back down onto the pillow rolling it to the side to see Margaret getting dressed back into her casual clothes. He smiled at the sight and rubbed his eyes with his hands as if he had just woken up. Picking himself up from the bed he walked over to Margaret, giving her a sweet kiss on the neck, making her laugh.

"Was that fun?" she asked, giggling and giving Mordecai a quick wink

"Yeah…it was great" Mordecai replied

He walked over to his phone to check the time. It was only 6:50, but he had a feeling that Benson would want him to turn up the house before he left to go back to his apartment.

"Ok Margaret, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mordecai asked with hope

"Sure thing"

Margaret couldn't help but feel guilty after the act that she had just done with Mordecai. If Rigby ever found out then it would be all over.

"Hey Mordecai" Margaret called out

"Yeah?"

"Can you not…um…tell Rigby about what just happened? You know…just for our sake?" Margaret mentioned

"Yeah, cool. I won't tell anyone I promise"

As Mordecai left the house, he couldn't help but think. _Does this mean we're together or something? _He didn't know whether or not he should put a label on their relationship at the moment. If he did, he was afraid that he might lose her and that all these trips to the coffee shop were for nothing. He stepped down from the stairs and onto the pavement, walking towards the general direction of the park. Cars were flying by coming home from their jobs in the city. Everyone wanted to get home so quickly, but Mordecai was nearly the opposite. What would he say when he saw Rigby at the house? What would it be like? Awkward? Forgiving? There was so much to ask, but it could only be answered if Mordecai came back to the park.

As he reached the gates of the park, he stopped and let out a long breath with a slight sigh at the end. He walked along the path, the dirt being kicked up and almost looking as though it was twinkling in the sunset afternoon that shone on the park. The sunset was facing Mordecai's back and he felt colder as the sun started to drop at a noticeable rate.

Walking up the stairs to the house, he saw Benson getting into his truck. Running over to make sure that there wasn't anything that Benson needed from him he saw that most of the lights were off in the house.

"Hey Benson, did you need me for anything?" Mordecai asked, unsure of whether he was going to get into trouble from Benson, seeing as though he had rapid swings of emotions

"No, not really. Just wanted to make sure that the house was locked up, but you got the keys, right?" Benson said

"Yeah I've got the keys… but where's everyone else?"

"Oh, well Pops is at his father's house and Skips, Muscle Man and Hive Fives have gone out bowling" Benson replied

"What about Rigby?" Mordecai asked, stricken with panic

"Oh yeah, he called in saying that he would be back later, said he had ' some stuff to take care of ' dunno."

"Ok, sure thing" Mordecai said

Mordecai took out his keys and opened the door to the house. It was mostly dark as the sun had gone down, but it was lonely without any life. Mordecai sat down and turned on his video game console. The game started up with blippy 8-bit sound effects and chiptune-themed intro songs. Somehow the game didn't put his mind at ease and he was panicking. He felt like he should wait it out and give Rigby some time to come home. After all, he did say that he was coming home.

Didn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you all didn't think that I gave up on you or something! Anyway, I've got some good news. Firstly, I've finished all my exams for school****…forever! This means that I have more time to write, which means more chapters for you all in a shorter time span! :) Secondly, as a close to my 13 years of school I've released 2 chapters, which isn't too bad, don't you think?**

* * *

Rigby arrived at the park, he checked his black Casio watch, 10:54. _Shit, was it really nearly 11? _Rigby double-checked his watch again, just to make sure that he was reading it correctly. The Raccoon had a habit of mistaking the time, especially when he set the alarm incorrectly on the clock. That mistake ended up in Mordecai and Rigby almost losing their jobs. The night was eerie and a full moon was only days away. The astral sky lit up the grass and the environment around him, making it look almost giving the park a light blue or a bluish grey tinge. There was a swift breeze in the air, making the grass sway side to side depending on the direction of the winds. Rigby approached the house and saw the soft lighting coming from the tv room. The rest of the lights in the house were off though. _I wonder if Mordecai's just home? _Rigby asked himself. As he reached the stairs Rigby thought to himself _I should just tell him. Alex is right. I should just tell him._ He didn't have any keys on him due to the fact that Mordecai had them when they left to go to the coffee shop, so he just knocked.

'Knock' 'knock' knock'

Each knock felt stunted and empty. Rigby could hear footsteps coming over to the door. He didn't know who it was, which made him feel anxious, uncertain of who it was. The door opened with a slight creak and there stood Mordecai, looking down upon his friend, Rigby. Rigby looked up and they exchanged some sort of awkward glance owed to the events that happened at the coffee shop.

"Hi" Mordecai said

"Hey" Rigby replied bluntly

The two just stood there looking everywhere but each other. Mordecai finally spoke out.

"You wanna come inside?"

The Raccoon didn't reply and instead just nodded and walked straight into the house, slightly brushing past Mordecai, not in a rude way. Rigby hopped up onto the couch looking at the pause screen on the game that Mordecai was playing. He turned back to look at Mordecai walking over to the couch. _Jeez, he sure is pretty quite _Mordecai thought.

The two both sat down watching the screen. Hardly any words were exchanged. It was an unnatural feeling, usually both of them were alive with energy and happiness, but at the moment it was anything but.

"You want to have a go? Or…" Mordecai trailed off, implying if Rigby wanted a turn

"Nah man, it's cool. You go ahead"

Rigby seemed really careless and calm to Mordecai. _He's definitely not himself that's for sure. Where did he go anyway? _Mordecai said to himself. He looked over to Rigby, making sure that he was ok.

"Hey dude, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sweet. Why?"

"Dunno, you just seemed really quite. Where were you anyway?" Mordecai questioned

"Uhh, just with a few friends. Outside of work. You wouldn't know 'em…" The Raccoon replied, words being brushed off, into the air.

"Where were you?" The Raccoon continued

"Oh, I was at Margaret's house" Mordecai said cheerfully

"Really? What was so great about hers?" Rigby asked thoughtfully

"Well…we..you know-" Mordecai stuttered

The Raccoon gasped, "You had sex?!"

"Yeah, haha. Why are you so shocked about it?" Mordecai asked suggestively

The Raccoon could have told him then and there. His conversation with Margaret at the coffee shop. His own conversation with himself that he had, had for the last few years.

"Nah, I dunno dude. Just surprised, that's all" Rigby lied. Some things were just better left unsaid.

Rigby sat there on his trampoline looking up at the ceiling later that night. Currently his friendship with Mordecai was on a whole new level that was questionable on many different accounts. The mammal couldn't sleep and he kept tossing and turning. It was becoming rather uncomfortable for him and he wanted thoughts of Mordecai out of his head. _Maybe I should talk to Skips about this. He's really good with that stuff _Rigby thought. Hopefully Skips would understand and respect him for his sexuality and choices. He had done so before, so Rigby didn't seem why he wouldn't do it again.

He got up off his trampoline and looked out the window, just like he did the other night. He looked out at the partially full moon and then looked back at Mordecai. He was lying there, eyes closed, face full of innocence. It was not the first time that Rugby had watched Mordecai as he slept. Sometimes he would pull faces and gestures that showed hurt, anger and fear. Other times he would be relaxed with a calm gesture, whilst in other circumstances he would look as though he was smiling. It became too difficult for Rigby to judge what Mordecai was dreaming about. Maybe he was having a nightmare, or a good dream. Maybe he was dreaming about Rigby? Maybe he was dreaming about Margaret. _Margaret. _Rigby thought, how could she have sex with Mordecai when she full well knew that I liked Mordecai? How could she sleep at night? Rigby just wanted to get out of this place.

Mordecai awoke with a bright light shining into his room. Immediately upon waking up, he looked to his side to find that Rigby was not there. The old, rusted trampoline was unoccupied and the clothes that surrounded it were tossed and upturned everywhere as if Rigby was in a rush to go somewhere. Getting out of his bed, Mordecai ventured downstairs to smell a waft of blueberry pancakes in the kitchen. It was very quiet for a Sunday morning and he hadn't seen anyone yet. The kitchen was completely deserted, although the pancakes were sitting there on the pan slowly cooking.

"Hello?" Mordecai called out, hopefully hearing someone respond, but no one did.

Mordecai walked around the house into each room checking to see if everyone had gathered into a room. After doing a full circuit of the house and finding no one was there he entered the kitchen to find that the pancakes were just starting to smoke up. The light smoke filled the kitchen and Mordecai leant over the bench to open the window. The window lifted up with a slight shudder and vibration with the wooden panels rubbing up against each other. Just as he was doing this a voice called out to him.

"Mordecai, help!" the voice cried

The voice sounded like it came from upstairs. _Shit, that sounds like Rigby._

As Mordecai sprinted up the stairs he only found that there was nobody. The same voice whispered into his ear, "You've got to help me, Mordecai. I'm dying"

"Rigby? Is that you?" Mordecai shouted out

Turning around, Mordecai found Rigby's lifeless body lying on the floor. Blood slowly emitting from his nose, dripping rapidly onto the floor, creating a pool of crimson red. Mordecai stood there watching, the blood filled all the cracks and grooves in the wooden floorboards and slowly started to make its way to the stairs. The blood dripped off the stairs like the rain would off a gutter, slow drips that turned into a slow running waterfall. He knelt down to his friend who was only showing an insignificant form of life. He lifted up Rigby's neck to try and stop the blood, but it kept coming out.

"Mordecai…" Rigby croaked out

"You did this to me…" he continued

"Why couldn't you just…?" Rigby questioned

"Just what, dude? What?!" Mordecai asked in a panicked state of mind. For all he knew, these were his last moments with Rigby

"I, I…lov…" Rigby's voice faded out and was swept away into the air, dissolving and dying out like the light from a candle being snuffed.

Rigby's head fell limp and Mordecai let him go. By now, Mordecai was kneeling in blood, his blue feathers were coated with the crimson blood that surrounded him. _What the hell is happening? _Mordecai broke down, crying. His tears dropped onto the floor, mixing with the blood, but making no difference in the colour that plastered the floor and stairs.

"You did this" the voice called out

"Did what? Who is this? Who the fuck are you?!" Mordecai questioned angrily

"I loved you, Mordecai. You just had to do this. If you were there for me, only if you felt the same way, this would never had happened" the voice replied

"Margaret? Is that you?" he asked, disoriented, due to the fact that he had just lost his best friend and that a voice was calling out to him.

The voice just let out a loud and devilish laugh

"Even after all of this time, you still don't realise! Not even now! You're the reason why I stay alive everyday, you just don't know it!"

Mordecai didn't know what to say. Who was this person, who did this to Rigby? A silhouette emerged from behind the door in front of Mordecai. Mordecai looked up at the silhouette and it stood there smiling and giggling at him. It was only half the size of Mordecai, maybe a little bigger. It's menacing shadow resembled a small animal, but the outlines were too blurry for Mordecai to make a judgement on who it was. The figure was as black as the night sky with no features besides its teeth and eyes, glowing entities, that radiated from it's shadowy figure.

"I swear to God, I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you, you piece of shit!"

"That's the spirit! Go for it!"

Mordecai ran over to the shadow leaping into it for a tackle. He went straight through the figure, hitting the ground and sliding to a halt. When he turned around, the shadow was looking down upon him, with a menacing grin.

"Come on now, Mordecai. Is that all you've got? The shadow's foot lurked above his head and it stamped, hitting Mordecai straight on the temple. It lifted its foot again and stomped in the same place, but just a little off. Mordecai just lay there, taking the beating. His vision decreased and it suddenly became darker and darker. Mordecai was dying too. He tried to breathe for air, but it was becoming too restricting. _This is all your fault. Not mine. Yours. Yours and yours only. You could've saved me, _the voice claimed.

_Turn back time and you can again be mine._

_A second chance is the last and only time_

_Anything more and it won't be fine.  
Forever, together in a world greater than ever._

_If only you'd realise,_

_Then you'd see_

_We could be together._

_Just you and me._

The voice chanted the words over and over again, as Mordecai's vision became blurrier and blurrier, only becoming darkness. The same colour as the shadow.

Mordecai awoke with a gasp of air, sitting up instantaneously. His pillow was full of sweat and was damp as if someone had just poured water all over it. Rigby was sitting there, just looking at Mordecai recovering from shock almost.

"Yo, dude. You ok?" Rigby asked

Mordecai heard Rigby's voice and leapt out of bed, running straight over to him. He embraced the Raccoon with a solid hug.

"Dude, I had the weirdest dream," he whispered

"I love you man," Mordecai continued

Rigby was taken aback by this sudden affectionate love towards the mammal, but hey, he wasn't complaining. In fact, he wished that Mordecai had more of these dreams. He lifted up his paws and placed them on the bird's back, reciprocating the hug that the Blue Jay was giving him.

Just as the two were almost sharing a moment, as it would look like, Benson opened the bedroom door.

"Alright slackers get downst-" Benson stopped talking

The two turned around to see Benson staring at them hugging. It wouldn't have been a weird sight if anyone had known what the bird was dreaming about, but for Benson it was completely out of context. Startled, Mordecai fell backwards and off to the side while trying to reply to the gumball machine.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing Benson," Mordecai managed to spit out.

Benson reversed out of the doorway and back out into the hallway, continuing downstairs. Mordecai and Rigby sat there in silence after what had just happened. It was a little awkward, even though nothing really happened.

"Sorry" Mordecai said

"About what?"

"Just that…" Mordecai explained

"Dude, it was cool. Don't worry about it" Rigby said cheerfully, giving Mordecai a quick smile. The two picked themselves up off the ground and walked over to the door, ready to make their way downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. The end of this chapter has a bit of****…you know. Most would say that it is very explicit, so you have all been warned! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Rigby made his way over to Skip's place to talk to him about his dilemma with Mordecai. The dirt path was a lot drier than it was the other day, but in saying that it hadn't rained in about a week or so. The birds were swooping down from the trees chasing each, almost replicating a dogfight with fighter planes shooting at each other. Each bird replicating the same movements, wing strokes and directions like a mirror in delay.

Skips' house came into sight for Rigby and he started to think about what he was going to say to Skips. He saw Skips standing in the window and waved to him. As he reached the front door to his house, Skips opened up the door and welcomed Rigby inside. Rigby stood there while Skips came in and sat down on the ground.

"Have a seat" Skips said, motioning for Rigby to sit on the end of his bed.

"What's the problem?" Skips asked. The usual three words that Skips always says to Mordecai or Rigby.

"Well…" The Raccoon said

"I don't really know how to put this really. I kind of have a crush…" The Raccoon stopped and looked towards Skips for encouragement. Skips motioned for him to keep going.

"I kinda have a crush on Mordecai" The Raccoon continued "And I don't know how to tell him, or if I should tell him for that matter"

Skips sat there in silence. This wasn't one of those usual problems that the two come to him for help. This was much more serious and much more personal.

"You should just tell him, Rigby" Skips replied

_That's it? That's all you could come up with? _Rigby said to himself

"Yeah, well, what if he-"

"Rigby, if you never tell him, it will be one of the worst mistakes in your life. And hey, you never know, maybe he likes you that way too!" Skips said

Skips had put it a lot better than Rigby had thought. _Maybe he did like me? _No matter what the problem was, Skips was always able to fix the dilemma, no matter how hard or personal it was.

"Yeah, you're right Skips" Rigby replied in a hopeful tone

"Let me know how it goes. Even if it doesn't go as to plan, at least you don't have that conscience of not telling him" Skips added

Mordecai sat there on the end of his bed, hand to the side of his head where he supposedly got 'kicked.' He was trying to work out what the shadow was saying. _If only you'd realise, then you'd see we could be together. Just you and me. _What the hell did that mean? And who was it about? You and me? Margaret and him? It seemed plausible, but it didn't seem right. He knew that this would be one of those things which would stick to the back of his mind all the time until he figured out what it meant.

Mordecai's phone buzzed on the end of the dresser drawer. Reaching over to get it, he saw that it was a text message. He clicked on the read button.

'Hey Mordecai I gotta speak to you about something. Can you come to the coffee shop now? :) '

It was from an unknown number. Maybe Margaret? He had her number though, Mordecai thought it was a little strange. _I should probably go, seems important_ Mordecai was leaving behind all of common sense with this one. Getting a text message from a number he didn't even know and agreeing to meet up with him or her.

'Yeah, sure thing. I'll leave now' He finished the text and hit the 'send' button.

Grabbing his wallet, phone and other necessities he left for the coffee shop. The city was a lot busier not surprising as it was a weekend. The town was alive, footpaths were crowded with couples laughing and chatting together sharing the events of their past weekday and what they were going to do today. Cars were flying on by driven by people with places to be and with things to do. The coffee shop did its best to block out these recurrent sounds and allow for peace and quiet for its customers. Mordecai grabbed a booth down near the corner of the shop and looked around for the illusive person who sent the text message. Eileen spotted Mordecai from across the room and walked up to him, dodging unhappy customers who wanted a refund for their coffee or extra items to have with it.

"Hey Mordecai" she said

"Oh, hey Eileen. How's things going?" Mordecai asked

"Yeah not bad I guess, sorry about the text, Margaret had to use my phone to text you. You did have my number didn't you?" Eileen explained

"Oh yeah, no worries. I knew it was you, all good Eileen" Mordecai said, lying right in front of her face. _Hmm, I should probably add Eileen to my contacts after Rigby deleted her from them_. Mordecai said to himself.

"Oi ma'am! Get me another espresso, pronto!" a man called out to Eileen

"Well, I gotta get going. Angry customers are waiting" Eileen said with a chuckle

"Cool, I'll see you later Eileen"

Margaret immediately came up to Mordecai as soon as Eileen left. She sat down with Mordecai at the booth. Mordecai was smiling at Margaret until he saw her facial expression. Her faced said it all; it showed sincerity, regret, sadness, everything that wasn't good. His smile quickly turned to an empathetic frown as if she had already delivered the bad news.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked stupidly

"Well, it's about us, Mordecai. Look, I don't think we should be going out or anything. It's just not right."

_Not right? What the fuck are you on about?_

"What do you mean, 'not right'?" His question contrasted with his thoughts and what he actually said seemed a world away in terms of politeness.

"Well, it's about Rigby. It's not fair if we're seeing each other."

"What the hell does this have to do with Rigby? Do you love him or something now? Is that it?" Mordecai's voice was starting to bubble and rise with anger and hatred.

"Please Mordecai, just trust me when I say that it's for the best of all of us"

"Best for all of us? What the fuck are you saying?" Mordecai's voice was now becoming more distinct and people could hear the profanity in his sentences.

Margaret lay her hand on Mordecai's and smiled sincerely at him.

"Don't touch me god dammit! I worked so hard to be with you, and now you're just throwing it all away for him?" Mordecai's face started to turn red with anger and he started to rise out of his chair.

"Tell me why Rigby is involved in all of this" Mordecai demanded

"I can't. You just have to ask him yourself. I'm so, so, sorr-" Margaret was cut off

"Just fuck off. Fuck off with this shit. Get the fuck out of my life!" Everybody was now turning and looking at Mordecai, including Eileen. The shop was so quiet, they probably could've heard a pin drop.

"Well? What are you all staring at then?" Mordecai shouted to his newly established audience

He stormed off leaving Margaret in a mess, the second time this week. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for the Robin though, after all he did have some form of a heart. He ran back through the town towards the park trying to make sense of what just happened. How could he end up losing her? It just didn't make any sense to him whatsoever.

Entering the park gates, Mordecai saw Rigby leaving Skips' house. Turning a brisk walk into a quick jog he ran over to the Raccoon. Rigby turned around to see Mordecai running over to him. He was filled with anxious thoughts and feelings. He didn't think he could do it. Not now. He started to make his way over to the house, just opening the door by the time that Mordecai caught up with him.

"Dude! Didn't you hear me?" Mordecai asked

"Oh, no. Sorry man" Rigby replied

"Alright. I've gotta ask you a question. It's about you and Margaret"

Rigby was suddenly shaken with fear and concerned thoughts. He started to try and make his way upstairs, but the bird followed.

"Any ideas and what she might've been saying, when she said that her and I _couldn't_ go out? Especially when she said that it wouldn't be fair on _you_?" Mordecai started to get angry now that the Raccoon wasn't answering his question

Rigby entered the bedroom, wondering about how he would tell Mordecai. It didn't seem like the perfect opportunity. He was standing by Mordecai's bed, tail twitching ad thumbs fidgeting, mumbling to himself as if he was crazy.

"Answer me dude!"

"I can't! It's too hard!" Rigby cried

"Dude, I swear to god, you tell me now or else…"

The Raccoon looked down to the ground. This was it. Now or never. He had to do it. The silence was too much for Mordecai; he launched himself at Rigby and tackled him onto the bed.

"TELL ME NOW!" he screamed at the mammal, who was sitting underneath him.

"You just ruined the best shot I had with the girl of my dreams!"

"OK!" The Raccoon screamed back

"Just get off me! Fuck!"

Mordecai got off the Raccoon and stood up, just staring him down until the Raccoon spoke out. There was silence for a few seconds as Rigby dusted himself off and prepared for his bombshell.

"The reason why Margaret thought that it would be unfair…" The Raccoon trailed off

"It would be unfair…because…"

Rigby looked down to Mordecai's feet.

"I - I love you, Mordecai"

There was a silence between the two. None of them knew what to say after Rigby just gave that line. Rigby got up and left for the door, only to feel a hand come down on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Blue Jay standing there, smiling at him. Mordecai knelt down and held out his arms to the Raccoon. At first, Rigby was sceptical but responded to the hug. The two embraced in a long hug that felt like a few seconds to Mordecai, but a lifetime to Rigby. Mordecai was the first to break the hug, with Rigby still clinging a small bit. Mordecai looked at Rigby, got up and left the room, leaving Rigby there, alone. It was a weird feeling, Rigby felt sad and sympathetic for some reason, but on the other hand he felt happy and relieved. He didn't know what Mordecai thought of it, but at least he took it well, and that was good enough for him.

_Wow, I can't believe he likes me. LIKE that? _Mordecai thought. What would it be like, going out with Rigby? Weird? Fun? He was sure that he wasn't gay, but something at the back of his mind kept asking him to go for it, to give it a try. _Get out of my head. I'm not gay, I don't like him like THAT!_ The more he tried to get rid of it, the more it clouded his mind. _I'm gonna go for a walk. That'll clear my mind. _

Mordecai strolled around the park looking for a quiet spot to lie down. A small grassy patch, littered with small flowers seemed to be the place. An oak tree that was there for as long as Mordecai remembered it stood solemnly off to the side of the grassy patch and offered some shade to him. The grass felt soft underneath his feathers and acted almost as a bed. He closed his eyes and thought about him and Rigby and what it would be like. His soft, easy fur, rubbing up against his blue feathers, creating a friction of warmth and love. Looking into the Raccoon's green eyes, like emeralds that reflected Mordecai like a mirror. Holding hands as Mordecai looked down to the Raccoon, slowly moving his hips back and forth. The mammal slowly repeating his name, again and again with every second thrust that Mordecai gave. Pure bliss occurring on Mordecai's bed late in the evening of a summer day.

Mordecai's eyes shot open widely. This was not the imagery that he had planned to have with his friend, rather something of good memories, ones that weren't sexual in any way shape or form. His mind kept replaying that image with him and Rigby on the bed. It was starting to intrigue Mordecai, making him think what it would feel like and most of all, would he enjoy it as much as he did in his dream?

It was getting later into the afternoon and Mordecai picked himself up from the grassy area, looking down and the squashed grass, creating a smearing outline of himself and where he was lying. As he got to the house, he saw Rigby coming back over from Skips'. The small brown figure eventually got larger and larger as he came further into the bird's line of sight.

"Hey dude" Mordecai called out with a cheerful grin

"Hey Mordecai" Rigby replied

"Why were you at Skips'?"

"Oh, I just had to ask him a question, that's all"

It wasn't as awkward as Rigby had thought. Maybe Mordecai did have some secret feelings for him, deep down inside? The pair walked inside the house and shut the door, making a small creak, before the door connected with its frame and made a small shuddering sound as it closed shut.

"Yo, dude. Wanna play some video gammeess?" Mordecai asked with his usual trademark voice

"Yeahyuh, you know it boy" Rigby replied, using his catchphrase too.

The two grabbed each part of the console. Rigby grabbed the controllers and games, while Mordecai took the actual console. They rushed upstairs to their room to set it up.

"Ok dude? What do you want to play? Detective dudes? Or Dig Champs?" Mordecai asked

"Dig champs, bro"

Mordecai entered in the game card and watched as it started up in front of them. Like every other game, it had the little sound effects and music with a burly voice saying, 'Dig Champs!'

As usual, Mordecai was player one and Rigby was number two. The two selected their players and started the game. A few minutes into playing, Mordecai felt something soft and light fall into his lap. He looked down and saw that Rigby's tail was lying right there. Mordecai dismissed it and thought of it as an accident, after all, the Raccoon didn't control his tail all the time. Moments afterwards, he felt Rigby move in closer to his side. It was a weird situation. Mordecai didn't know whether to move over, push Rigby aside, or put his arm around him. Mordecai let go of his controller with one hand and moved it around Rigby's neck. He placed his left hand back onto the controller, creating almost a ring around Rigby's neck with his arm.

The two must've been in that position for a while, because when they first started playing it was only 6ish, but afterwards it was now 9:25. Just as Mordecai had glanced over at the digital clock by his bedside table for the time, Skips managed to walk in on the two playing their game.

"Well, I'm off" Skips said bluntly

"Cool, catch you later Skips" the duo said in unison

Skips exchanged glances with Rigby and smiled at him. For Rigby it had gone well, which was good enough for Skips. As Skips shut the door, Mordecai got up off the bed and switched off the console.

"Alright dude, I think it's time for bed," He said with a drawn out yawn.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright" Rigby responded sounded a little annoyed as his 'close' time with Mordecai was over.

Mordecai turned off the light and the two lay there in silence. It was still relatively light as the curtains weren't pulled across and even if they were, the light still would have penetrated the curtain. Mordecai looked over at Rigby. He had no blanket and he looked lonely. He thought about how long Rigby had actually liked him for. It must've been shit. Liking someone like that for a while and them not even knowing. It was almost similar to him and Margaret, except he probably hadn't liked Margaret for as long.

"Hey dude" Mordecai whispered

The Raccoon turned around to face him.

"You wanna…get in my bed? Looks kinda cold" Mordecai asked with sincerity

The Raccoon's face lit up, but quickly changed to normal so that Mordecai didn't see.

"Yeah, sure thing" Rigby replied, hiding his excitement.

Rigby clambered into his bed and made himself comfortable. Mordecai had often wondered what it would be like having someone else in his bed, sleeping with him. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Maybe because it was just Rigby in his bed that he enjoyed, maybe not. Either way, he was happy. He moved closer into the Raccoon and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a hug. The warm fur of the Raccoon rubbed up against the Blue Jay, which created a fusion of warmth and lust. They stared into each other's eyes and shared small kisses, that developed into long embracing ones that allowed the two to explore each other's mouths. Mordecai moved his hand further down Rigby from his shoulders to his crotch area. He made subtle, circular movements making Rigby start to purr softly.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, Rigby rolled over onto his back and Mordecai positioned himself further down the Raccoon. He held the Raccoon's member in his hand and started to move his hand up and down in a slow, but rhythmic pattern. The mammal let out small gasps with each hand movement, almost growling when he let out the breaths. He grasped the back of Mordecai's head and softly clenched his feathers, each time a little harder as Mordecai pumped his dick. After a few minutes Rigby moved towards the avian. The bird fell backwards and lay there as the Raccoon took his tool and gave it a few rubs. Moving his mouth to the bird's tool, he lathered it with the saliva that coated the inside of his mouth. It was a very weird taste for the Raccoon, he had always wanted this to happen, but it was this very fact of lust that urged him to have this taste even more. He softly spat on it and gave it a few quick pumps, he moved his head, slowly bobbing up and down. Mordecai let out small moans and gasps, which implied pure ecstasy.

The Raccoon wanted more. He got up on top of Mordecai and positioned himself over the avian's penis. He slowly dropped himself down onto his dick, there was a little pain, but the feeling left him breathless. He kept on going, up and down, feeling the bird's dick engorge himself. A harsh breath and lengthy moan from the bird filled the Raccoon's ass. Rigby felt a warm liquid inside of him and toppled off Mordecai. Rigby looked at Mordecai, who had an exasperated face.

"Hey dude, could you… finish me off?" The Raccoon asked

"Heh heh, yeah man, of course" Mordecai replied, chuckling

Mordecai took a hold of the Raccoon's penis and inserted it into his hole. A large amount of pain shock through him, he was not enjoying this. The Raccoon grabbed his hips and made quick thrusting motions, his balls slightly hitting the bird's ass. It was only moments before Rigby felt like he was just about there. He decided to give Mordecai the same fate and released inside of the bird. The bird felt Rigby discharging and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

"Ohhh dude. You didn't just-"

"Hahah" Rigby giggled under his breath. He climbed upon on the bed gently kissing Mordecai on the neck. "Night dude" He said, closing his eyes.

This was one way to cure the Raccoon's constant insomnia. The Raccoon fell asleep quickly, making a slight purring sensation. He turned the other way and his face immediately met with Mordecai's, which caught the bird completely off guard. He was now staring into the Racoon's closed eyes as he went to bed. Maybe he did love the Raccoon? It didn't seem that bad, really. As Mordecai tightened his grip on the Raccoon, he pulled him into his chest, with Rigby's head sitting just underneath his chin.

"Night dude" Mordecai whispered to Rigby.

* * *

**Ok, I'm not really too good at that kind of stuff****…lol  
****Let me know how you think the story is going, reviewing is much appreciated, thanks! :D**

**-Regshowwriter**


End file.
